


Written In The Signs | DongChan

by Driwed



Category: Stray Kids (Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Destiny, M/M, Soulmates, Zodiac signs - Freeform, driwed, written in the signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: based off of the oneus oneshot with different groups this time





	1. Brief Words

**destiny is basically = to soulmate in this au. so it's like, just another name**

**note: to all you ateez fans, it is a** ** GENERIC ** **San. thank you**


	2. Not So Vibrant Leo

Dongheon looked at Jeongin who pigged out on his lunch. Jeongin paused mid chew then swallowed. Dongheon was looking at him with those eyes again. Dongheon found it weird that Jeongin had stopped eating. Was he no longer hungry? Not too long ago he was complaining about starving to death.

"Are you not hungry...?" Dongheon asked.

"I am, but... you looked at me with such scorn..." squeaked out Jeongin.

"I did? I'm sorry..." apologized Dongheon.

He searched through his wallet then handed Jeongin some cash before leaving his seat.

"Heon, come back!" Jeongin shouted as he walked out the door.

He had done it again. It wasn't the first time someone had said he looked at them like that. He didn't know why he did it nor how to stop it. What was wrong with him? He shook his head then remembered the event he had planned to go to later on. Was it worth going? The last thing he wanted to do was make enemies. Though, he couldn't just not show up. He decided he'd just keep conversations short and hope for the best.

"You walk so fast..." Jeongin said while panting.

Dongheon looked at Jeongin who seemed ready to collapse.

"Did you really come after me...?" asked Dongheon quietly.

"Of course. You're my best friend and you're clearly upset. It's my duty to find out what and squash it." said Jeongin with a smile.

Dongheon smiled in return then let Jeongin lean against him. He sometimes wondered how he ended up with such a sweet and caring friend like Jeongin.

소디악

Dongheon dusted his things then noticed his roommate had left some things out. Was he still using them? He could call, but he was probably in class. He decided to leave it alone. He stretched out then caught a glimpse of it in the mirror. The mark was covered in scars. He couldn't remember how many times he had cut that area, hoping to distort the birthmark in any way he could. No matter what he did, there it sat in all its light blue glory.

He hated that damned birthmark. The longer he looked at it, the more upset he got. Why did he have to have a destined romantic partner? Why couldn't he choose who he wanted? He viciously scratched at the birthmark then stopped. The cycle was repeating itself again. He walked to the bathroom then searched around for bandages. It would cover it and keep him from damaging his skin further. It was a win-win.

He looked in satisfaction as he could no longer see the blue mark on his hip. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly put everything back before going to answer the door.

"Jeongin? Why are you here?" Dongheon asked as he kept his bandage hidden.

"To hang out. Yes, I know you're going out later, so I plan to stay until you leave. Now, what's got you upset today?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

Dongheon joined him then sighed heavily. Would he even understand? Would he have to repeat himself to make him understand?

"About earlier when you said I looked at you a certain way... it hasn't only occurred then... I've apparently done it around others..." confessed Dongheon.

"Well, what were they doing when you looked at them like that?" Jeongin asked then noticed he was making the same face from earlier. "What are you looking at...?"

He followed his gaze then realized he was starting at his birthmark. He tapped Dongheon who soon resembled a deer in headlights.

"What was I saying?" he asked innocently.

"You were glaringly intensely at my birthmark..." said Jeongin as he pointed at the zodiac sign beneath his eye.

"Was I? Sorry. Do you want water? Something to snack on?" asked Dongheon sweetly.

"Do you have something against my birthmark?" Jeongin asked.

He kept quiet. It wasn't that he hated all birthmarks, just his own. He promptly apologized to Jeongin then explained. He knew it wouldn't make sense, but a lot of things about himself didn't make sense to him either.

"So, you subconsciously look at other birthmarks in disgust because you hate your own?" asked Jeongin.

"Yeah." replied Dongheon.

"Weird. Well, I won't take it to heart since I now know you didn't mean it. Though, why do you hate your birthmark so much?" he asked full of curiosity.

Dongheon held his side then sighed. He didn't want to tell him. Their viewpoints would clash greatly. Jeongin loved the idea of having a destined romantic partner. He didn't. He would rather be forced into isolation than be forced to love someone a random supreme entity decided for him.

"I can't tell you. It might ruin our friendship." said Dongheon.

"Just say it." he demanded.

"I hate that we're have romantic partners predetermined for us. Why can't we choose who to love? What if my partner is abusive? Does drugs? Is an alcoholic? Then what? I'm supposed to stay with them because it's our destiny? Fuck that. I'm not going to let anything be predetermined for me in romance. I'm going to date whoever I wish." Dongheon said then slowly glanced at Jeongin who sat quietly.

"I understand where you're coming from. You don't want to just sit and wait for your destined half to step into your life. You want to try dating and see if you're compatible even if you aren't destined partners. You want a better life in case your destined relationship seems doomed." said Jeongin with a smile. He didn't think he'd get it. "I get it. I've thought about it too. But, I strongly believe my partner will be good for me, just like I strongly believe yours is good for you."

"Jeongin..." Dongheon said then hugged him. "Where would I be without?"

"Who knows?" said Jeongin with a smile.

소디악

Dongheon entered the venue and was surprised by the interior. People flitted about while others stood off to the side while chatting. A part of him was nervous as this was his first time at a book signing event. Somehow he had miraculously gotten a VIP invitation, meaning he could get and autograph and a brief chat with the author.

He started making his way towards the area for the conference then bumped into someone.

"Sorry." he said before walking away.

"It's my fault too." the person replied as he walked away.

Dongheon paused then glanced back to see what had become of the guy he bumped into. He caught a glimpse of him walking further down the hall. There wasn't really much down that hall. Was he lost or snuck in? Dongheon turned around and went after the guy.

"Hey! Are you lost?" he asked after gaining his attention.

"A little. I'm trying to find the catering area..." he said in a whisper.

"What? Can you say that a bit louder?" Dongheon asked.

"The catering..." he said even lower, trying to hide himself.

Dongheon sighed then stepped back a bit.

"One more time." he said.

"I'm looking for the catering area..." he said a bit louder.

"Oh... uh... I think it's down that hall...?" said Dongheon, unsure.

The guy thanked him then scurried down the hall. He certainly was a strange one.

소디악

Dongheon stretched out as the conference had ended. His stomach growled, signaling it needed food now. He followed the crowd and was surprised by the set up. Everything smelled delicious. He sauntered over to a table then heard a firm voice ask him a question. He looked up and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Hey... didn't we meet earlier...?" asked Dongheon as he looked him up and down.

"Yes..." the guy whispered.

"What happened to your voice? Not too long ago you were speaking loud and clear." Dongheon pressed, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making him.

The guy shook with fear as his eyes darted everywhere. He finally broke down in tears as he crouched down. Dongheon felt eyes on them as the guy sobbed loudly.

"Hey, it's okay. Excuse me, but we don't tolerate harassment of our employees." another caterer said.

"I just asked him a question. Honest." said Dongheon as he watched them move somewhere else.

Dongheon looked at the food before him and lost his appetite. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. Instead, this happened. He walked out of the room. He couldn't understand why the guy suddenly burst into tears. It wasn't like he asked anything personal. Dongheon quietly sat at the bus stop and watched cars go by.


	3. Meeting of The Signs

Jeongin happily bounced by Dongheon's side as he stared at his sullen face. It's been a week since he had gone to the event but he never found out what made him so depressed.

"Are we eating lunch together?" Jeongin asked.

"Sure." said Dongheon.

"Anything specific you're looking forward to?" he asked.

"No." said Dongheon.

"Care to tell me what happened a week ago?" Jeongin pressed.

Dongheon shook his head. He would just get laughed at for supposedly making a guy cry. Luckily word about it hadn't spread online.

"I promise I won't laugh." Jeongin said as they exited the building.

"I made someone cry just by asking a question, okay?" said Dongheon, finally tired of Jeongin's constant staring.

"Really? That has you so upset? I'm sure the dude already forgot about it. There are better things to worry about like finding a job, finding a place to live, paying bills, all that." said Jeongin.

Dongheon nodded. Jeongin had a point. He still felt bad for what he did, but there were more pressing things in life to worry about.

소디악

Dongheon let Jeongin drag him around and decide on where they eat. He wasn't in the mood for anything in particular.

"How about here? I'm sure you'd like a nice quiet place." said Jeongin before pulling him inside.

They placed their orders then waited. Dongheon turned around and was surprised. It was the caterer who he made cry. Just as he started to turn around, their eyes had met. He had turned to the guy next to him and said something. Soon the other guy's features had sharpened and now stood in front of him.

"I have business with you." he said then started to drag Dongheon out.

"Min, stop." the caterer said.

The guy named Min stopped then crossed his arms.

"So you're going to let him get away with making you cry, Chris?" Min said angrily.

"He wasn't entirely at fault... I've said this." said Chris a bit louder than before.

Min looked at Dongheon before sucking his teeth and walking back to Chris's side.

"I'm sorry about that... and the event too." said Chris softly.

"It's fine... I think." replied Dongheon.

"So you're the guy. You know, cause if you, my buddy here has been depressed for an entire week." said Jeongin angrily.

"Jeongin-" Dongheon started, but was cut off by Min.

"Why in the hell was he depressed huh? Chris did absolutely nothing wrong." Min said in a raised voice.

Dongheon and Chris had dragged their friends away from each other. Just as they were going to start bickering, Jeongin groaned in pain while covering his eye. Min on the other hand was holding his arm. Dongheon peeked and saw Jeongin's birthmark was glowing green.

"Chris..." Dongheon said then revealed Jeongin's eye.

Chris wasted no time in looking at Min's then nodding. These two were destined for each other. The glowing soon stopped and Jeongin looked weary. Min did as well.

"What just happened?" Min asked.

"You found your destiny." said Chris softly then pointed to Jeongin.

"No way..." Min said quietly.

Jeongin looked at Dongheon in surprise. Did he hear correctly? Min was his destiny? Their eyes met and they both looked away.

"Why don't you get to know him while I get our food? You did say you believed your destiny was a good guy." said Dongheon.

Jeongin pulled away from Dongheon then turned around to get their order. Dongheon looked in confusion then followed behind him.

"I don't like him. He hurt my best friend. I'd rather be single than with a guy who hurts my friends." Jeongin said defiantly.

"Are you sure...? You may never see him again..." said Dongheon as he watched them leave.

"I'm sure..." Jeongin said quietly while chewing slowly.

Dongheon was touched, but he could see the sadness in his eyes. He left his seat and hurried out to catch up with them.

"Min!" Dongheon shouted as he finally caught up.

"What..." Min grumbled. "It's actually Minchan."

"Ah, sorry. Minchan, if you don't mind, please let me have your number. It's not for me but my best friend. Meeting and being with his destiny was his number one wish and I don't want it to not happen because of me. So please..." said Dongheon with his head lowered.

It was silent for a while before Minchan sighed.

"Give me your phone." said Minchan with his hand out.

Dongheon happily gave it over then watched as Minchan input his number into his phone.

"There. I have your number marked down. Let me know when you give him my number so I don't accidentally block him." said Minchan before walking away with Chris.

"Bye Chris..." Dongheon said as he waved.

He felt he at least owed him a farewell after causing a ruckus in the shop. Dongheon headed back then smiled at the sight of Minchan's number. Jeongin had always done a lot for him, so it was only right to return the gesture.

소디악

"What are you waiting for? Text him." Dongheon said as he stared at Jeongin.

"But after earlier..." Jeongin muttered.

"Just do it." Dongheon pressed.

Jeongin sighed then proceeded to type and send his message. He put his phone on sleep then sighed.

"I'm probably going to get blocked. I don't know why you went through the trouble of finding his number. Hell it might not even be it." said Jeongin.

Jeongin's phone dinged, signaling he got a notification. His eyes widened. Minchan replied. He looked at Dongheon who simply smiled.

"How...?" Jeongin asked still in shock.

"You do so much for me, I had to give back. You wanted to be with your destiny and you finally met them. I wasn't going to let it not happen." said Dongheon. "Though, I am surprised it's a guy. As far as I know, you're straight. Are our romantic partners really predetermined at birth...?"

"Heon... I'm not straight. I haven't been for quite a few years now. I pretended to be straight around you because I really didn't know how you'd react around a homosexual..." Jeongin said as he twirled the pen in his hand.

"I don't know why you saw a reason to hide. You're my best friend. If you like guys, then you like guys. That won't change your personality." said Dongheon happily.

"Heon..." he said then hugged him tight.

Dongheon returned the hug then started to wonder about his own sexuality. He was straight. Why was there any doubt? Not once has he looked at a guy and wanted to do intimate things. Dongheon buried his face into Jeongin's neck.


	4. Introverted Libra

Chris rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. Minchan wasn't in the room. He stretched out then gathered his things before heading into the bathroom to shower.

He stepped out in clean clothes then checked the time. He was right on time. He finished packing up his bag before leaving out the front door and locking it. This was what his life has been for a few years now. He owed Minchan his entire life. He didn't know where he'd be without him.

소디악

Chris stepped out of the backroom and took his position behind the counter with his coworker. He checked over reservations and had double checked the amount of empty tables from his spot.

"How many walk ins do we have?" Chris asked lowly.

"2, but one of them is a big party." his coworker said.

Chris nodded then glanced back at the seated customers. The restaurant had somehow become popular a few months back and business was much faster than he was used to before. He wasn't complaining as it meant more money on his next payday.

소디악

Chris quietly wiped down a table as things started to wind down. His shift was almost over, so he figured he'd do a little cleaning before leaving. He felt someone tap him then grin.

"Oh, San... What can I do?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. I'll take over for you. Go on home." he said as he took the rag.

"I still have 2 minutes on the clock. It's fine." Chris said then took the rag back.

"Chris, you've worked hard enough today. I can finish up." San said before taking the rag back. "Now go before I whip you with this."

Chris sighed then walked to the backroom to change. He was appreciative of San, but sometimes it felt like he was being coddled. He really didn't need to be coddled. He was alone most of his life so he was quite capable of caring for himself. He closed his locker then sighed. He'd tell San one day, but for now he'd let it go on.

소디악

Chris waited outside of the school as teenagers walked out of the gates and would sometimes give him looks. He kept his eyes on the front door then smiled when he saw him.

"Min!" he called out happily.

Minchan spotted him then waved. He never understood why Chris always came over to the school when it was far from where he worked and home.

"I keep telling you to just go home. Yet you never listen." Minchan said with a sigh.

"I like seeing you dressed for work." said Chris with a bright smile.

Minchan couldn't help but ruffle his hair. Chris was utterly adorable around him, but terribly shy around others. It was another thing he didn't understand. His phone vibrated and he saw he had gotten a message from Jeongin. Chris peeked at his screen then felt sick.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Minchan asked in a panic.

Chris shook his head and assured him he was fine. Despite saying that, he felt like vomiting. His head pounded with each step he took. His vision started to blur and double. Minchan frowned as Chris definitely didn't look fine. Minchan lifted him onto his back and carried him the rest of the way home.

소디악

Chris jolted awake and found himself in bed. It was dark in the bedroom. How long was he out? He slipped out of bed then made his way to the closed door. He peeked out and heard the TV. He walked towards the living room and saw Minchan working on papers.

"Minchan..." he said quietly.

"Oh, you're awake. There's soup in the pot on the stove. Go eat." he said then turned back to his work.

Chris headed to the kitchen and saw a bowl and utensils sitting on the counter waiting to be used. He brought his meal into the living room and sat next to Minchan.

"Eh, be careful not to spill anything. The last thing I need is a student asking why their test smells like soup. Plus we'd have to clean and I'm not feeling that right now." explained Minchan.

Chris nodded then watched what was on TV. He wasn't a big fan of the news, but it was good to know what was going on in their area. He looked at Minchan who had a serious look on his face. Chris silently watched Minchan and forgot all about his soup. Minchan glanced at Chris then frowned.

"Eat." Minchan demanded.

"Sorry." apologized Chris before going back to eating.

Minchan stopped working then gave Chris's head a pat. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed it.

"What made you so ill earlier? You slept for hours." Minchan said with a worried look.

Chris shrugged as he didn't know himself.

"I looked at your screen and I felt it after..." said Chris before feeling ill again.

"Chris-" Minchan said then watched as he took off towards the bathroom. "Really, what is it..."

Minchan rose from his spot on the floor then felt his heart sink at the sound of Chris retching. He quietly entered then squatted beside Chris. Minchan gently rubbed his back then noticed there wasn't much in the toilet bowl.

"Maybe you should take off tomorrow in case you still feel sick after resting..." said Minchan as he opened the cabinet to get some medicine.

"I'll be okay..." Chris whispered as he sat back.

"You say that now, but later... Either way we're not taking chances." said Minchan before helping Chris swallow the medicine.

Chris let Minchan take him back to bed then watched as he was tucked in. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it when he had already left the room. Minchan came back with a bucket and placed it beside the bed.

"In case you feel you won't make it to the restroom." Minchan said before sighing. "I'm taking you to the doctor after work tomorrow. And don't even think of going to work. I'm calling you in sick."

Chris silently nodded then closed his eyes. He knew exactly why he felt sick. He couldn't bring himself to tell Minchan the reason. It was even beyond his understanding. He heard the door close and noticed the lights were turned out as well. He didn't feel like sleeping, so he opted to looking out the window. There wasn't much to look at below, so he looked up at the vast night sky. He sighed as he thought about birthmarks and destinies. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it. Chris felt bad for whoever his destiny was as they were stuck with someone who didn't want them. He hoped to never run into his destiny.


	5. Another Encounter

<https://youtu.be/khMRal8p_F4>

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~** **(play the song when you see** ⭐️ **)**

Dongheon tapped his finger against the table as he waited for Jeongin to arrive. Furious knocking was heard and Dongheon had opened the door. Jeongin looked at him as he panted for air.

"Did you run?" Dongheon asked full of concern.

"Minchan invited me out. He said to bring you along." said Jeongin with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't I be intruding on your date?" asked Dongheon.

"It's not a date." Jeongin said with a pout. "It's not..."

"Really? I figured you two would be at that stage by now." said Dongheon with a confused look.

They exited the building as they made their way to the meeting spot.

"I don't think Minchan is into guys... That's why." he said with a frown.

"Did you ask?" asked Dongheon.

"Well, no, but he hasn't shown interest in me or any guy for that matter. He does look at women though..." said Jeongin, each word feeling like knives stabbing into his heart. "I got my hopes up only to be brought back to the crushing reality huh? I was paired with a straight guy."

Dongheon hit Jeongin who in turn hit him back. Jeongin frowned at the sight of Dongheon's upset face.

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's a reason you were paired up with him. I've never heard of a pairing of two people who weren't into the same genders." Dongheon said as he looked through his memory.

"Maybe we'll be the first." he mumbled.

소디악

Jeongin happily skipped over to the meeting spot and realized they were the first to arrive. Just as he started to look around, he lost his sight. He flailed around in a panic and ended up hitting Minchan square in the jaw.

"Shit..." Minchan said as he babied his chin.

"Min? I'm so sorry. I thought I was being kidnapped and I just... sorry." said Jeongin apologetically.

Dongheon noticed someone else had stepped out of the store Minchan had come out of.

"Chris." he blurted out.

Chris looked at him then briefly waved. They both looked away as they really didn't know what to say to the other.

"Anyway, Dongheon, I need you to stay with Chris for the day. Thanks." said Minchan before quickly dragging Jeongin away.

⭐️

They looked at each other then back where they last saw Minchan. Chris moved closer to Dongheon then quietly held the hem of his shirt. Dongheon found the gesture cute.

"Is there anything you want to do?" asked Dongheon.

Chris remained silent. Dongheon felt unnerved by this. He wasn't sure if he could get along with him at this rate.

"Beach." Chris whispered.

Dongheon didn't hear him, but didn't want a repeat of last time. He sighed then decided he didn't really have a choice.

"Could you say that a bit louder?" Dongheon asked.

Chris trembled as his eyes darted everywhere. Dongheon noticed this then hugged him. He didn't know why, but he felt it was the right move. Chris rested his chin on his shoulder and hesitated before hugging him back while gripping his shirt in the process.

"You're uncomfortable around me, aren't you?" asked Dongheon quietly.

"Not really..." replied Chris as he started to like Dongheon's scent. "It's hard to explain..."

Dongheon pulled away then noticed they had talked comfortably as if they had been friends for years.

"Do you mind repeating what you said earlier...?" Dongheon tried.

"Beach..." said Chris a bit louder.

"That's quite a trip from here, but if it'll make you happy..." Dongheon said as he looked up directions.

Chris smiled to himself as he held onto the hem of Dongheon's shirt. Strangely, everything about this felt nice despite them only being acquaintances. Chris looked up at Dongheon then down at his hand. Dongheon finally got the app to work then noticed Chris had taken hold of his hand. He continued to stare until he pulled away.

"We should get moving." he said before taking off without Chris.

소디악

Neither of them spoke a word to each other the entire ride there. Chris quietly followed a good distance behind Dongheon. He didn't want to upset him again. He looked off towards the beach and saw the sea. He couldn't wait to wade in the water.

They placed the towel they had bought on the way here onto the sand then placed their things down on it. Chris then took off towards the sea barefoot. He rolled up his pants then stepped into the cool water. He crouched down slightly and ran his fingers through the water. He wondered what his destiny was like. Were they pretty or handsome? Did they like the sea as much as he did? What were their hobbies?

A wave came in and threatened to knock him off balance. He stood back up then looked back at Dongheon. Chris searched around for a seashell then spotted one he thought would look good with him. He picked it up then washed it off before scurrying back over to Dongheon.

"For me...?" asked Dongheon.

"Yes." Chris mumbled then placed it in his hand.

"Thank you." said Dongheon with a smile.

It was then Dongheon lunged forward and caught Chris in his arms. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it probably wasn't anything good. He moved to call 119 then was stopped by Chris.

"I don't want to worry Min..." he said weakly.

"But it could be serious..." countered Dongheon.

Chris shook his head then sat up. He rubbed his temples in hopes of easing the pain.

"Ever since Jeongin entered his life, he's been so much happier. He doesn't look as stressed as he used to. Just having to deal with me is stressful enough. His job is stressful too because he teaches and has to deal with teens. I don't want to ruin his day off with my problems..." Chris said while holding back his tears. "It's the least I can do for him..."

"You really have a heart of gold..." said Dongheon as he fanned Chris.

He soon felt pain in his hip around where his birthmark was. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to know who his destiny was. Dongheon looked at Chris who looked like he was in pain too. Dongheon checked his hip and saw his birthmark was glowing purple. He scanned the area, but he didn't see a purple light anywhere. He looked at Chris who's inner thigh showed a slight purple light. He didn't want to believe it.

He moved Chris's hand and saw it as clear as day. The light disappeared and so did the pain. Chris was his destiny. Why did it take a month after meeting for it to happen when it occurred instantaneously for Jeongin and Minchan? They looked at each other then swallowed.

"I don't want to be your destiny." they said in unison.

"Oh, then that makes things easy." said Dongheon cheerily.

Chris nodded while smiling. Here they both thought they had to sit through a tear fest. Both were quite thankful the other didn't want to start a relationship.


	6. Budding

"You what!?" Jeongin said loudly, gaining the attention of others around them.

Dongheon got him to settle down before continuing.

"It was mutual. He didn't want to be with me and you already know I don't want to either. So, now that we know, we just simply have to avoid each other, which means if you plan on bringing me along, forget it." said Dongheon as he ate his lunch.

"But... is it really that bad? Knowing someone was already hand picked for you? I know there are others like you out there, but I doubt you'll find anyone in your lifetime." said Jeongin sadly. "Why don't you both try it out first?"

Dongheon shook his head. He wasn't trying anything. His destiny was male for fucks sake. He wasn't into guys. He wasn't. Chris's shy smile crossed his mind and soon his heart flipped. He wiped the image away and concluded his heart was just being weird. That's all it was.

"So, did you ask Minchan yet?" Dongheon pressed, directing the conversation away from himself.

"No. I don't know how. I'm starting to think he just sees this as two best bros having fun together." said Jeongin while hiding his face. Dongheon could see his shoulders shaking. "This is my reality. Stuck with a straight guy as my destiny. Maybe I should be like you..."

"Jeong... Don't say that. We both know how much you wanted to be in a relationship with your destiny." Dongheon said.

"I don't want to get hurt anymore. It's going nowhere. I'm going to find someone who wants me like I want them." he said then took out his phone.

Dongheon watched then gasped as Jeongin had blocked Minchan's number. He was serious. Jeongin wiped his eyes as he put his phone away.

"He can't hurt me anymore." said Jeongin triumphantly. "He doesn't know where we live nor the school we attend."

"Really? You never told him?" Dongheon asked in surprise.

"Never got around to it. It worked in my favor, so I don't regret it." Jeongin said then continued to eat his lunch.

Dongheon could clearly see he was still upset, but he didn't know what he could do to make him feel better. He was willing to try bringing him to his favorite places, but what if he made memories there with Minchan? An idea then popped into his mind.

"I'm taking you out for dinner. You can't refuse." said Dongheon.

"Fine. It better be good or else you won't be able to have biological kids." Jeongin threatened then smiled happily.

That was the Jeongin he knew.

소디악

Dongheon checked his phone and saw Minchan had texted him once again. Jeongin was in class, so it wasn't like he could tell him. Though, he probably wouldn't care. He couldn't stand being quiet, so he decided to text him back.

Dongheon smiled as he felt he had just done the right thing. It was clearly obvious Jeongin wanted to be with him. Minchan just needed a bit of prodding.

"You'll thank me later." Dongheon whispered as he went back to work.

소디악

Jeongin burst into Dongheon's room then flopped onto his bed.

"You could've closed the door." said Dongheon as he closed and locked the door.

"Shh... I'm going to nap." said Jeongin.

"Wait, someone called me and said they wanted to talk to you. Here." said Dongheon as he had called Minchan not too long ago.

"Hello?" Jeongin said lazily.

Dongheon watched as Jeongin quickly sat up with wide eyes. He grew curious and put Minchan on speaker.

"What did you say...?" he asked curiously.

"I want to be in a relationship with Jeongin." said Minchan on the other end.

Dongheon looked at Jeongin who sat there as if frozen in time. He noticed Minchan had requested to video call, so he accepted it. Dongheon noticed he was sitting in a classroom and wearing glasses.

"Could you hand the phone over?" Minchan asked.

Jeongin slowly took the phone and looked everywhere but at Minchan on the screen.

"You're joking aren't you..." Jeongin finally said.

"Not at all. I want to be in a romantic relationship with you. I can't take my eyes off you, you're always on my mind, and I just want you all to myself." said Minchan as he took off his glasses. "Please say you'll go out with me."

"Fuck yes I will." Jeongin said then sighed heavily. Both Dongheon and Minchan burst into laughter. "I meant yes. Just, yes."

"So will you unblock me now? So we can make plans to meet tonight?" asked Minchan.

"Definitely." replied Jeongin before hanging up. "You set this up didn't you?"

"I did nothing. Now go on and unblock him. Expect a shit ton of messages." said Dongheon then noticed Minchan had sent him a message. It was about Chris, so naturally he swiped it away. "Since you'll be busy tonight, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Yeah, but the charger is in my room. I'll go get it before I forget." Jeongin said before leaving to get said charger.

소디악

Dongheon waved as Jeongin happily walked away with Minchan, arms linked. He decided to go for a late night walk before heading back to his room. The cool air chilled his cheeks as he walked down the block. He didn't really have a destination in mind. He let his legs carry him where they deemed fit.

Dongheon found himself in a somewhat unfamiliar area and wondered if he had wandered into a bad neighborhood. He didn't see anything sketchy, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't jump out at him. He yawned then peered down an alley to make sure he wouldn't get caught up in something. He momentarily froze at the sight of a body. Wet droplets of water fell onto him and soon the sky opened up. He didn't bring an umbrella.

Was he to just leave the body? He really didn't want to look at a possibly dead body, but the person could simply be passed out. He took his chances and slowly approached the body. The body was lying face down, so he slowly flipped it over.

"Chris...?" said Dongheon before it fully registered. Chris was lying out in the rain unconscious. "Chris!"

소디악

Chris rubbed his eyes then noticed he was looking at a tiled ceiling. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a hospital. How did he get here?

"Oh, you're up." he heard a familiar voice say.

He looked and caught a glimpse of someone's back side before they rounded the corner. Soon a doctor had come followed by a familiar person.

"Well, good news is that you're okay. Just a few scratches and a mild concussion. Though, we found some brain damage. It's pretty old at that. Why didn't you get this checked out sooner?" asked the doctor in a serious tone.

"I have brain damage...?" Chris whispered. He tightly gripped his damp pants and couldn't help the storm that brewed inside his mind. "I have... damage..."

"Sir, if I may be so bold, maybe wait a bit before questioning? He did just recover..." Dongheon said as he could see Chris panicking.

"Okay, but he gets one hour. The damage isn't too severe so it can be remedied if we act now." said the doctor before walking away.

Dongheon looked at Chris who quietly mumbled to himself while crying. It hurt to see Chris like this. He stepped closer to his bed then held his hands. Chris looked up at Dongheon and started to cry harder.

"Chris... calm down. You're going to stress yourself out..." said Dongheon as he squeezed Chris's hands.

"You heard him, I have brain damage. It's not recent either. How do you suppose I cope with this knowledge!?" Chris said in between sobs. "How am I supposed to be okay knowing I'm fucked up?"

Dongheon pulled Chris close to his chest and gently patted his back. He just didn't want Chris to tire himself out. Chris held onto Dongheon and felt somewhat soothed by his scent.

"I'm going to call Mincha-" Dongheon said then felt Chris pull away. "What?"

"Don't call him... I don't want to distract him from his date with his boyfriend... He worries about me enough already." said Chris as he fidgeted.

"But this is serious. He needs to know." Dongheon said.

"I know, so please, could you do this one thing for me?" Chris pleaded.

Dongheon sighed heavily and decided to go along with it. He sat down beside his bed then met his eyes.

"Thank you... I know you don't want anything to do with me, but really... I do appreciate this." Chris said with a warm smile.

Dongheon quietly stared and found his heart acting weird again. He cleared his throat and decided to go get the doctor. Chris quietly watched Dongheon then wondered his reason for not wanting to be with his destiny.


	7. Strained Relationship

Minchan hovered over Chris who's face was coated in dried tears, fresh tears and snot. Minchan sucked his teeth then opted for kicking the wall.

"Do you know how serious something like that was? And you didn't want me getting involved just because I was on a date? Chris, you're like a little brother to me. Family comes before romance..." said Minchan in a hurt tone. "You always came to me for everything. What's changed? Because you have your destiny now?"

"It's not like that..." whimpered Chris as he dried his face.

"Then?" Minchan asked.

"You've already done so much for me these past years and the least I can do now is let you run around with your boyfriend and deal with things myself..." Chris said with his head low.

"You think I've been looking out for you because I saw it as a job? I did it because I want to. I want to look after you. I don't mind you going to Dongheon, but I do mind not being notified. Okay?" said Minchan with a bitter smile.

"I apologize... again. But, I'm going to go through with it. Dongheon helped me set up an appointment. Maybe doing this might change me for the better." said Chris as he fiddled with his shirt.

"Don't talk like that. Do you want me to go with you? I can take a week off." Minchan suggested.

"But I don't really want to disrupt anything." Chris said.

"You're not. I'm taking off and you can't stop me. When's the appointment?" asked Minchan as he took out his phone.

"Next week..." squeaked Chris.

Minchan input the info into his phone then left the room to call the school. Chris felt guilty for getting Minchan involved. He could leave before Minchan. It wasn't like he knew the hospital he had stayed at the sat before. Minchan came back into the room then sighed.

"And now I'm available all week to cater to your needs." Minchan said happily.

Chris gave him a weak smile before busying himself with his phone.

소디악

Jeongin curiously stared at Chris who stood in front of him. Should he ask? Would it make a difference?

"So, why did you want to come here...? The real reason..." Jeongin said as he noticed he was carrying a duffle bag.

"I can't stay at home. I lied to Minchan about when it was going to be. I don't want Minchan to worry over this. I can't stay with Dongheon. I'm sure you know why." Chris said quietly as he held the strap tighter.

"Well, I certainly can't let you stay here. I do have a roommate, but I do have a friend you can stay with. Though, are you sure you want to do this to Minchan? Won't he get upset?" Jeongin asked, hoping to change his mind.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I have to start acting my age... Plus Minchan won't always be around." said Chris as he placed his things down. "So, when can I meet your friend?"

"I'll take you after class. So sit tight in here, don't make a mess. Don't eat anything with green lids." said Jeongin as he packed his bag.

"What exactly do both you and Dongheon do...?" Chris asked.

"Ah, we're graduate students. We felt it would be a better idea since the fields we want to go into are hard." Jeongin explained as he stood by the door. "Dongheon wants to become a nurse. Me? Lawyer. Well, it's required in my case."

Chris nodded then watched as he left. The sound of the lock sounded in his ears. He was plenty nervous. In a few days he'd be lying in an operation room under anesthesia. What if things went wrong? What would happen to him? The thought of possibilities scared him. He couldn't help but wonder what Dongheon was up to despite agreeing not to interact with him unless absolutely necessary. He heard a knock then panicked on whether to answer or not.

He looked through the peephole and saw Dongheon on the other side.

"Jeongin, did you leave yet?" Dongheon asked loudly.

Chris opened the door and found himself hiding behind it. Dongheon looked around in confusion then walked further in. Chris quietly closed the door then wondered what he was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" Chris asked, startling Dongheon terribly.

"Notebook. I left a few papers in it." says Dongheon as he flipped through notebooks. It then dawned on him. "What the hell are you doing in Jeongin's room?"

"I'm... I thought you didn't want to interact with me." spat out Chris.

Dongheon frowned as Chris had a point. He wordlessly went back to searching. They sat in deafening silence in order to honor the agreement. Though, it didn't stop them from stealing glances at the other. Chris watched as Dongheon found what he was looking for and headed towards the door.

"I'm scared." Chris blurted out.

Dongheon paused then looked back at him. Should he respond? Comfort him? They were supposed to be growing apart, not closer. He turned the knob and left without another word. Chris lowered his head then wiped his eyes.

소디악

"Thank you for taking me in." Chris mumbled before settling into the bedroom.

"I owe Jeong a lot so don't think much of it." she said then left the room.

He silently observed the room and wondered if he had done the right thing. He figured Minchan would freak out at first, but he would get over it. He was just a burden anyway.

소디악

"So, Chris tells me you two ran into each other. Honestly, even fate wants you both together." Jeongin said happily.

"Fate can suck it. I'm not dating him. I'm not going to date a male." Dongheon said flatly.

"You really are stubborn... I'm going over to check on him, anything you want me to anonymously bring?" asked Jeongin.

"Since when have I sent him something anonymously?" Dongheon said with a huff.

"I saw you buying snacks you don't usually eat." Jeongin said. Dongheon countered with a so what. "The same amount you ordered ended up in Chris's possession."

Dongheon kept silent. There was no way he was going to expose himself to Jeongin of all people. Sure he sent a box of snacks but it didn't mean anything. Chris just seemed like he was hungry more often during those days.

"Coincidence." Dongheon replied.

"Then where did your snacks go? Certainly a few should be floating around." pressed Jeongin.

"Maybe I ate a lot one day." he countered before leaving his seat.

"I know you sent them to him! Admit it!" Jeongin shouted as he walked away. "Coward."

소디악

"What's this?" Chris asked before going through the bag. "Face masks and a... candle...?"

Jeongin shrugged as he looked at him. The bag had somehow ended up in his bag unknowingly. He had a good idea of who did it.

"I'll use them well. Dongheon..." Chris whispered then trailed off.

"He hasn't changed his mind... I don't think anything will." said Jeongin apologetically.

"That's fine... it's supposed to be this way. It's not like I considered us close enough to be friends..." Chris mumbled before hiding in his sheets.

Jeongin quietly watched Chris then wondered why he wanted Dongheon to stay away from him. Would he get an answer if he asked? It was worth a shot.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you don't want to be with your destiny?" asked Jeongin curiously.

He watched as Chris shook before jumping out the bed and rushing out the room.

"Guess that's a no..." said Jeongin as he scratched his head.


	8. Caring Leo. Changed Libra.

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Jeongin knocked on the door before entering. There on the bed lied a sleeping Chris. He was worried as Chris hadn't opened his eyes since the operation. He moved to place his diy photo frame on the table and saw a rather large basket full of flowers and fruit sitting on it.

"Who, what, when, where, why, and how...?" Jeongin said in confusion.

Was it Minchan? It couldn't be. Minchan always asked him about if the gift he got was appropriate. Dongheon? He wouldn't. Why would he come see a person he's trying to avoid? He chalked it up to bad memory. He placed the frame down then sat next to Chris.

"Kinda wish I could sleep for days like you. Though, I'd miss out a lot on life. Ah, Minchan's doing fine. He said he'd beat you once you get better for leaving without a word." Jeongin said then laughed a bit. "I'm not sure if you want to hear about him... no, it's nothing bad, just... your agreement with him."

Jeongin sighed as it felt like talking to himself. He wondered if Chris could actually hear him. He gently rubbed the back of his hands before turning around at the sound of the door.

"Heon...?" Jeongin called out.

Dongheon's eyes darted everywhere before deciding to flee the scene all together. Jeongin quickly followed and held him back by his wrist.

"I thought you both had an agreement. You said that you'd never visit him. I knew that basket was yours." said Jeongin angrily. "I don't like the way you're doing things. Telling him to go away yet doing shit like this? Just admit it, you want to be close to him."

"You're off your rocker." Dongheon spat as he tried pulling away from Jeongin.

"What is so bad about having someone hand picked for you to love? Is it really that awful? Have you heard of anyone saying they're unhappy with their destiny?" Jeongin asked with a serious look.

"Well, no, but-" Dongheon said then felt Jeongin hold tighter.

"Just give it a chance. If you still don't like him then that's that. Just stop doing this to him. Do you know how hard he cried when you just up and left after he told you he was scared? How terrible his mood was when he told me he believed you two were close enough to be friends?" said Jeongin as he looked into Dongheon's eyes. "Yet you haven't shed yet one tear for this man."

"I have shed tears for him! Do you know how startling it was seeing him lying out in some weird, dirty ass alley face down? And then it starting to rain on top of that? Then to hear he had brain damage from a long time ago and seeing him so upset about it? Hearing how much he wants Minchan to relax and not worry about him anymore so he can spend more time with you?" Dongheon said while fighting back tears. "Do you know how hard it is for me not to care about him? I don't know what it fucking is, but I always find myself wanting to know how he's doing."

Jeongin stood there dumbfounded. He never thought Dongheon really cared when in reality he did. He was just good at hiding it. Dongheon sniffled then quickly wiped his eye.

"Let me go." demanded Dongheon.

Jeongin pulled him back towards the room then opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Chris sitting up in bed.

"Chris!" Jeongin shouted before rushing over to his bed.

Chris gave him a smile and returned then hug he had been pulled into.

"Heon is here too." he said then gestured towards Dongheon who stood by the door.

Chris looked then looked away in disgust. He lied back down before covering himself with the sheet.

"Tell him to fuck off before I get physical." Chris mumbled.

Jeongin glanced back at Dongheon who seemed a bit awkward and concerned. Could he really just tell Dongheon? Wouldn't it ruin their chances of ever getting together? He ended up patting Chris's back then dragging Dongheon out the room.

"I think he doesn't like you..." Jeongin said without saying what was said.

"Well that's no good. Should I try being nice?" asked Dongheon.

"No... I think, something might've happened. He still likes me, but suddenly threatens you... I think that's a sign, Heon." Jeongin said as his mind worked. "Let's get Minchan and a coworker here just to be sure."

소디악

Dongheon watched as Chris happily interacted with them as if nothing had changed. Minchan gestured for him to come over. Chris looked and saw Dongheon approaching. He picked up his pillow and threw it at him.

"Go away. I don't want you near me." Chris said loudly.

"Why...?" Minchan asked.

"He's going to hurt me. He..." said Chris before tipping back and hitting the mattress unconscious.

"He's really out..." San said as he held Chris's hand. "I'm sure you're all busy, so I'm more than happy to watch over him. I have tomorrow off and I took a few more off as well."

"That's pretty kind of you." Jeongin said with a smile.

"I- I'll help too." said Dongheon.

The three of them looked at him. Did he say something weird? Was it wrong to offer help?

"I think you're just going to cause him unnecessary stress. You're better off doing what you've always done." Jeongin said with a sigh.

Dongheon watched as the other two nodded in agreement. He sighed heavily before leaving the room. Why was he the only disliked person? Was it because he didn't comfort him that day? That's not an entirely good reason to dislike a person to the point you can't stand them breathing the same air. Dongheon ended up going home.

소디악

Dongheon silently scrolled through social media then sighed. Why did he care about Chris disliking him? If anything, this worked out in his favor. He could happily date someone else without worry. He smiled at the silver lining and decided to do a little searching.

Jeongin stood outside his door and wondered what he should say. It wasn't exactly Chris's fault. His brain was altered and so a few things ended up changing as well. Would Dongheon care? He knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Oh, what brings you here?" Dongheon asked.

"I just came to tell you that everything Chris says and does isn't coming from the heart. What you do with this info is up to you." Jeongin said before walking away.

He wasn't sure if telling him would do anything, but it was better than him forever thinking Chris truly meant it.


	9. Outgoing Libra?

<https://youtu.be/khMRal8p_F4>

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Chris smoothly charmed the women who were waiting for to be called to their seats. A few coworkers found this new Chris a good change or an annoying change. Everyone agreed they preferred the old Chris. Even San.

"Hey, tone it down will you? You might get flagged for flirting on the job." his coworker whispered.

"So you'd prefer I deny these pretty women a good time? What kind of service is that?" Chris spat back.

His coworker shook their head then led a group over to their seats. He didn't like the new Chris one bit. At first it was charming, but it quickly became annoying.

소디악

Chris whistled as he cleaned tables. San looked at him from afar and wondered how he'd approach him. He walked over and gained Chris's attention.

"Hey, I can take over-" he said then had the rag shoved into his hands.

"Thanks!" Chris said before skipping away.

"You're welcome..." San mumbled.

소디악

Minchan yawned as he exited the school building. He expected to see Chris, but he wasn't there. It felt weird not seeing him there. It had been a long time since he had gone home alone.

"Your brother isn't here today, Mr. Hong?" a student asked.

"Ah, I guess not. Get home safe." Minchan said then watched the student scurry down the block.

Minchan dialed Chris's number and waited. He never had to wait for him to pick up. It eventually went to voicemail.

"What the hell is he up to?" Minchan muttered under his breath.

He picked up the phone as Chris had called him back.

"What the fuck are you doing that you can't answer the damn phone?" Minchan fussed.

"Up your ass and around the corner." Chris said then laughed. "Have you considered that I was possibly doing something and couldn't reach my phone?"

"Smart ass..." Minchan spat as he sat at the bus stop.

"Did you need something?" Chris asked.

"Why didn't you come to the school like you usually do?" asked Minchan as he looked out for the bus.

"That's a thing we do? Didn't realize, haha." said Chris cheerily.

Minchan looked at his phone as Chris had immediately hung up afterwards. There was clearly something wrong with Chris. This wasn't his Chris. The adorable one he had grown to love.

소디악⭐️

Minchan locked the front door and found the place eerily quiet. Was Chris not home? The lights were on and they were the only people with keys to the place besides the landlord. He walked further in and checked the bedroom. Empty. He checked the bathroom. Empty. He checked the kitchen. Empty. Chris wasn't anywhere. Did he run out real quick?

Minchan started to panic as Chris wasn't answering his phone. He quickly sent texts to both Jeongin and Dongheon.

He tried calling Chris again.

No luck.

소디악

Dongheon panted heavily as he checked in yet another garbage can. There had to be a way to find him. They tried all of the places he usually visited. He checked the time then wondered how long Chris had been missing. The group chat started to blow up. Dongheon moved off to the side to check.

They all ended up deciding that Dongheon was closer and had him go check. He sighed, unsure of how things would turn out if he was there since Chris hated him.

소디악

Dongheon arrived at the beach and started to look around. It was practically empty, though there was one or two people there. He approached one of them and asked if they had seen Chris while showing a photo. One of them pointed further down the beach.

"Thank you so much." he said before taking off.

Was Chris still here? What happened that he couldn't bother to answer his phone? Many questions swirled around in his mind as he looked around with his phone's flashlight.

"Chris!" Dongheon shouted as he saw the waves slowly bringing him into the sea.

He quickly dragged him away then checked him all over. He was fine, just asleep. How long had he been asleep for? He decided to worry about it later when he brought him back home. He quickly notified the group chat before lifting Chris onto his back.

Dongheon sat on the bus as they traveled back to Minchan's. He felt something gently land on his shoulder. Dongheon bit his lip then decided to just let him lie there.

"Sweet..." Chris mumbled as he snuggled closer.

"You're annoying..." Dongheon spat.

Chris smiled in his sleep as he clung to Dongheon. Dongheon in the other hand was very close to pushing him off all together. He knew it was a special situation, but there wasn't a need for him to be so close.

소디악

"He's okay... he's okay..." Minchan whispered as he held Chris in his arms.

The other three clamored around Chris while Dongheon decided to flee the scene. It wasn't like he wanted to be there. Chris didn't like him and he didn't want to be involved with his destiny. Yet no matter how hard they tried to stay away, fate had counter measures to their counter measures. He couldn't move either since he already lived far from school. He couldn't just drop out either. He was in the final stretch of the semester of his last year.

"Heon!" he heard a voice call out.

He turned around and saw Jeongin jogging over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Min really appreciates what you did, especially since you both..." Jeongin said.

"He's still in recovery so it was dangerous being alone. That's all it was." said Dongheon as he waved it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow? Min wants me to stay over..." said Jeongin quietly.

Dongheon turned on his heel and left. He wasn't even offered to stay. Was him being around Chris really that bad? Or was this just an excuse to get back at him for hurting Chris?

소디악

Dongheon lied awake in bed. He couldn't sleep and didn't know why. He tried all sorts of methods and none of them worked. It was already 3am. He sat up and decided to listen to music in hopes it would make him drowsy. He noticed a light in the room and saw it was coming from himself. His hip was glowing that disgusting purple light. He put the earbuds in his ears then pulled the sheets over himself to block it out.

He no longer cared what happened to Chris. It wasn't like two people were watching over him. Quite a few minutes passed and he started to feel pain where his birthmark was. He sat up in and decided to just cut his flesh out all together. He was tired of it all. But could he deal with the lingering pain? Would it really do anything? Dongheon sighed then looked down at his hip.

"This better be a good reason..." Dongheon muttered before calling Jeongin.

Jeongin didn't answer. He tried Minchan. No answer. He personally didn't feel like getting up out of bed and heading over. Even if he did, how could he get in? He tried a few more times, each time the pain in his hip getting worse. He couldn't understand why or how. There were many things about birthmarks humans have yet to understand.

소디악

Dongheon looked around Minchan and Chris's neighborhood in case Chris had escaped. The pain in his hip wouldn't let up. It was getting harder to walk. He leaned against a wall then looked around. There was no sign of life anywhere. Maybe Chris was back home upstairs with Minchan and Jeongin. He spotted a figure across the street and recognized it as Chris. Though, he moved... strangely. He crossed the street then held Chris back by his wrist.

"Sleep walking...? But how did he get out of the building..." Dongheon muttered then noticed Chris had come out without shoes. "God, you're like a weed. Keep coming back no matter how many times I pull you out."

He lifted Chris onto his back and figured he'd bring him back to his place since neither had keys to get back into Chris's.


	10. Sincerity

Chris woke up and found himself being held in someone's arms. He looked up then froze. It was Dongheon. A whirlwind of emotions brewed inside of him and he wasn't sure how to feel. How did he even end up with him? His body shook and soon the whirlwind of emotions calmed down and left him feeling warm and fuzzy.

Dongheon nestled his face into his hair then let out a small moan. Chris had forgotten his previous feeling of apprehension and started to explore Dongheon's body with his fingers. Contrary to how it looked, his chest was pretty firm. Dongheon softly groaned then pulled away from him. Chris quietly stared as Dongheon started to open his eyes. He quickly turned around in hopes he would deem him asleep.

"You up...?" Dongheon asked sleepily while sharing his body. "What did I expect... you were up at ungodly hours. You owe me for this, especially bathing with you."

Dongheon slipped out of bed then yawned as he made his way to his closet. Chris covered his cheek as it burned bright. Dongheon had seen him naked. He made up his mind to press him for answers to how he ended up here. He sat up just as Dongheon walked out. He hopped out of bed and followed after him. Chris poked his head into the bathroom then headed inside.

"Dongheon..." he called out.

"Oh, when did you wake up...?" asked Dongheon in confusion.

"I demand answers. How did I get here?" asked Chris straightforwardly.

"You were sleepwalking out in the streets at like 3am. You didn't have keys so I brought you back here. You were dirty, especially your feet, so I had no choice but to get you cleaned up and in fresh clothes. Guess the shirt's a bit big, huh?" said Dongheon before going back to brushing his teeth. "You should get one of your friends to take you to the doctor."

Chris remained silent. Did he really sleep walk? Dongheon didn't have anything to gain from lying. Minchan was probably already worrying like crazy over his disappearance.

"Could you go with me?" Chris asked.

Dongheon started coughing as some water had gone down his windpipe. He looked at Chris who looked at him innocently.

"Chris, our agreement. We don't interact unless absolutely necessary. You have three others at your disposal, why me? It doesn't even have to be Min, there's San and Jeong." countered Dongheon after getting the water out.

"I guess..." said Chris with a slight pout.

He didn't know why he asked. Dongheon was a terrible person. How could he forget that? Chris turned on his heel and headed back to the room.

소디악

Chris yawned as he made his way to work. He walked in through the doors and quietly greeted everyone. They all looked at him as if he grew ten heads. Every time he looked at someone, they simply turned away. Was there something on his face? Was his hair a mess? He hurried to the restroom but saw nothing wrong.

"Are you... a bipolar person...?" a coworker asked before being shoved to the side by San.

"I'll handle things. Get lost." San said then turned his attention to Chris who's started to walk away. "What happened to you, Chris? Min called me in a frenzy."

Chris didn't say anything and kept moving. He planned to tell Minchan in person before anyone else.

"I'm here if you want to talk." San shouted.

소디악

He served tables before quietly leaving towards the kitchen to fetch other orders. Everyone was genuinely concerned about Chris at this point. The staff created a plan without notifying San or Chris. They soon put their plan into motion. Chris came back from the kitchen and immediately had his tray taken while someone else led him to the backroom because the manager needed to speak with him.

Chris quietly waited then heard the door open. San had come in as well.

"Manager wants to see you too?" San asked.

"Apparently." replied Chris before keeping an eye out for the manager.

After a while if waitinf, Chris started to have doubts. San then realized what was going on.

"So, where did you go last night?" San asked.

"Park." lied Chris.

"And you came from that park to work?" San pressed.

Chris nodded. He knew what San was getting at, but he couldn't say anything until he told Minchan first. His mind wandered back to when he woke up to arms holding him tightly to Dongheon's firm chest. If anything, he wouldn't mind waking up like that once in awhile. That is, as long it wasn't his destiny.

"What's got you all smiley?" asked San.

He didn't realize he was until San pointed it out. He quickly searched his mind for an answer.

"I was thinking of a joke." he said nervously.

"Oh? Which joke?" San asked.

"You know... knock knock jokes." he replied.

San nodded then sighed.

"We should probably head back before we're accidentally labeled slackers." said San as he left his spot. Chris followed behind then stopped when San did. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Chris nodded then headed in the opposite direction. San sighed as he wanted Chris to rely on him more. He wanted to be more than just a coworker and a friend.

소디악

Chris stood outside the gates of the school as he waited for Minchan. He looked behind him and saw Minchan exiting the building.

"Where the hell did you go? Do you know how hard I panicked when I didn't see you in bed? Not to mention you didn't bring your phone!" Minchan fussed.

Chris sighed then told him what Dongheon had told him. Minchan looked at him with worry.

"We need to get you to a doctor... maybe a therapist too. God, ever since that correction you've been loopy. I knew we shouldn't have done it." said Minchan in a huff.

"I think... what you're all seeing is my real personality..." Chris muttered.

"Real personality...? You don't mean..." said Minchan slowly.

Chris handed him his phone as he had found a old video of himself somewhere on someone's Facebook page. Minchan watched and it definitely was Chris, but it was the Chris of now.

"So you're perfectly normal...?" Minchan asked.

Chris nodded. He had done some digging before coming over to the school. He had believed he long had forgotten his parents and their names, but he remembered them clearly now. That was another sign in his mind that something was amiss. After searching through their social media, he came across a video a person had taken of him. That was the nail in the coffin.

"I wanted you to know first since you've taken care of me for years. This is me, this flamboyant, happy, easy going guy." Chris said before sighing. "And it's much clearer now why I don't want Dongheon around. So, I'd really appreciate it if you and Jeongin don't plot to force us together."

Minchan stopped walking as it was all a lot to take in. Chris noticed this and helped him walk then sit at the bus stop.

"Do you really not him in your life...?" Minchan asked curiously.

"Even if I did, he wouldn't." replied Chris.

"Right..." mumbled Minchan.

He looked at Chris who looked out at the street. There had to be a way to convince the both of them to give each other a chance.


	11. Cunning Virgo

<https://youtu.be/khMRal8p_F4>

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Dongheon groaned as it fell off yet again. He pasted it back and applied more pressure. It seemed to stick this time. Furious knocking was heard and his roommate had gone to answer it.

"Heon! I need you to look at me it's important!" Jeongin said as he pushed past his roommate.

"Well first, apologize to him." Dongheon said with a sigh.

"Sorry." Jeongin said then turned back to him. "So, you know the things going on with Chris?"

"I don't care. We have absolutely nothing to do with each other. I told you to keep Chris shit to yourself." Dongheon spat then sucked his teeth when a piece started to tear off. "I'm busy, so either sit there quietly, leave or help out."

Jeongin frowned heavily. He knew he didn't care, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get him to care even slightly.

"Chris is in the hospital. He's been calling for you." Jeongin said flatly while helping.

"I'm sure you're just hearing things. Did you even go there? Or did you just hear from Minchan?" Dongheon asked as he taped down an index card.

"I heard it from Min... I don't doubt Min. If you're so doubtful, why don't we go ourselves?" Jeongin suggested.

"I'm not falling for it. Try again never." said Dongheon with a tired look.

"Fine, I lied. He's not at the hospital, but Min is worried because he randomly calls for you in his sleep." said Jeongin as he helped Dongheon stand the model up.

"And how is this my problem? He doesn't like me, he doesn't want me around, I don't want to be around him because I'll be forced by fate to fall in love with him." Dongheon said, getting tired of repeating himself.

"Just one day, Heon. Both of you go on a date and if you don't like it, then you don't ever have to meet again. Do this for me?" Jeongin pleaded, adding in puppy eyes.

"Fine. But when things go wrong, I'm blaming you." said Dongheon with folded arms.

소디악⭐️

Minchan and Jeongin watched from afar as Chris checked his phone before looking around.

"Did you tell him or ditch him?" Jeongin asked.

"Told him, but not who." Minchan said with a sheepish smile.

Dongheon spotted Chris using his phone off to the side. He tapped him and received a disgusted look.

"What? How did you know I was here?" asked Chris cautiously.

"Jeong convinced me to go on a date with you today..." Dongheon mumbled.

"That Minchan is so dead when I get my hands on him." Chris muttered. "So I guess you're the surprise date he mentioned."

They awkwardly stood in silence until Chris spoke up.

"Food?" he asked.

"I guess. I'm broke though." Dongheon said as he only had a bit of cash on him.

"Really? What a way to wave a red flag. You should always have cash." Chris commented before walking away.

Dongheon stuck his tongue out before following behind him. He already regretted agreeing to go on this harmless date. He was tempted to give Chris a well deserved kick, but decided to behave himself. Chris on the other hand couldn't believe he thought he could rely on Dongheon to have cash. His next payday wasn't until later in the week.

"Why don't we get fast food?" Chris suggested.

"And here I thought you'd demand to eat at a restaurant. Nice to see you have a heart." Dongheon retorted.

"Shut the fuck up. You're really pushing me to wanting to go home." Chris said in a raised voice.

"Then go home! Save me some money and I can get a well deserved nap." Dongheon said just as loud.

"Fine! I didn't want to go on this stupid date anyway!" Chris yelled.

"I didn't either!" Dongheon shouted back.

Jeongin and Minchan looked at each other with worry. That wasn't supposed to happen. They kept watch as both had just started to walk away.

"What do we do?" asked Jeongin frantically.

"Nothing. It's going to work out just fine." said Minchan as he sent someone a text.

As if on cue, someone walked past Chris and Dongheon before heading over to them.

"Did you just pickpocket their wallets...?" Jeongin asked worriedly.

"Yep. And they should notice in three, two, one." Minchan said then smirked.

Dongheon patted himself down then frowned. His wallet was missing. He sighed and started to retrace his steps. He kept his eyes glued to the ground then bumped into someone.

"Watch it- Oh. You." Dongheon said grumpily.

"I could say the same thing." Chris muttered.

Dongheon bit his lip as he debated whether or not to ask him. Chris glanced at Dongheon and decided to ask.

"Have you seen my wallet? Huh, no I haven't." they said in unison.

"What do you last remember...?" Dongheon asked as he had a thought.

"I was walking away then... a woman passed by me." said Chris before gasping. "It was her! But, she's probably long gone now..."

They sighed dejectedly then looked at each other. It seemed like fate wouldn't let them part. Jeongin dry cheered and started to shake Minchan happily.

"Well, we should at least go report it. Then I'm heading home." said Chris with his arms crossed.

"Sounds fine to me." Dongheon replied.

소디악

They walked out then sighed. Dongheon wasn't too keen on going back as he needed a break from that final project. Chris didn't feel like going home either.

"Do you... want to chill out somewhere?" asked Dongheon quietly.

"Sure..." Chris replied just as quiet.

They ended up walking to the playground a few blocks down. Neither of them spoke as they didn't really know what to say.

"You know, I've been curious..." said Chris as they walked over to a bench.

"Go on." he said as they sat.

"Why don't you want to be with your destiny?" he asked while watching children play.

"I'd like to choose who I love rather than be forced to love someone. I don't think you're a bad guy per say. And I'm not gay either." Dongheon said as he leaned back with his eyes closed.

"So that's what it is... It's pretty reasonable. Like, why should we just accept things at face value? Why not challenge it? You're not as empty headed as I thought." Chris said then chuckled.

Dongheon shoved him and couldn't help but chuckle as well. They continued to talk, losing track of time. Chris looked at his phone in surprise.

"When did it get this late...?" he asked.

"Ah, now that you mention it..." said Dongheon as his stomach growled.

Chris's stomach growled as well. They laughed at each other then felt something hit the back of their heads.

"My wallet..." Dongheon said in surprise.

"Mine too..." Chris mumbled.

They picked them up and looked through them. Dongheon's eyes went wide like saucers. There was more cash than when he lost it.

"Did you find more cash...?" Chris asked quietly.

"Yeah... I'm not mad, but it's freaky..." said Dongheon.

Jeongin and Minchan high fived each other as they watched the duo start walking to hopefully get dinner together.

"Min, you're a genius!" said Jeongin before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you things would work out. A little prodding was needed." he said with an inflated ego.

소디악

Chris laughed happily as Dongheon told him a funny story. He kept his eyes on him and couldn't help but notice his features more. The way his laugh lines showed and how his eyes turned into crescents. The way his smile shone bright despite it being a small one. Dongheon couldn't help but notice how attentive Chris was as he told his story. The way he held his gaze, making it seem like every word was important to him.

His eyes often traveled to his lips as they always slightly curved before he actually smiled. He felt entranced by the man before him. They were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of a utensil clattering to the floor.

"Anyway, he learned his lesson. So, how's the food?" Dongheon asked quickly.

"Oh, it's good... As you can see..." Chris said while gesturing to his plate.

They sat in silence, unsure of how to approach the other.

"You have cute puffy cheeks when you eat." Chris blurted out. He stared at Dongheon before leaving his seat and running off towards the restroom.

Dongheon blinked then decided to check for himself. Quite a few minutes passed, but Chris hadn't come back. He left his seat and walked to the restroom to make sure he was okay. He didn't see anyone inside. Did Chris flee from a blind spot? Just as he moved to leave, he heard something collide with something.

"Chris?" Dongheon called out.

He peered underneath and saw Chris in one of the stalls.

"Chris, come out. You're worrying me." said Dongheon worriedly.

He decided to crawl under then poked Chris.

"Leave me alone." Chris whispered.

Dongheon pulled him into his arms and dragged him out of the restroom. Chris didn't fight back and found himself being soothed by his familiar scent.

소디악

They awkwardly stood outside, not wanting to be the first to speak.

"Today wasn't bad..." said Dongheon while kicking the air.

"Yeah..." replied Chris as he bit his lip. "I guess I'll get going..."

Dongheon waved as he watched him walk away.


	12. A Little Secret

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Minchan looked at Chris who hummed while using his phone. He's never done that before. He peeked over and saw him looking at a post on Instagram. Chris has swiped down and revealed a filter selfie of Dongheon.

"Someone caught the love bug." Minchan said a loud.

Chris didn't even bat an eyelash. Minchan continued to watch him as he liked things on his insta while humming. He was still strangely happy.

"Did someone ask you out?" asked Minchan.

That caused Chris to freeze. Bullseye.

"Who was it? What's her or his name?" Minchan pressed.

"San." he said flatly.

"And your response?" Minchan continued.

"Sure." he said.

Minchan threw his book in a flurry of emotions. Chris looked at Minchan who looked ready to snap a person's neck. What did he do wrong?

"So you're dating San?" asked Minchan slowly.

"Yeah...?" he answered just as slow.

Minchan left the living room and the apartment altogether. All that hard work he and Jeongin did the other day went down the drain. He called Jeongin and hurriedly told him everything while heading over to their usual place.

"Heon hasn't really changed... though I'm worried because he can keep secrets well." said Jeongin as he hurried out of the building.

They eventually hung up and hurried to their meeting place.

소디악

Dongheon sneezed then looked around. Was he catching a cold? He shrugged it off then wondered why he couldn't get in touch with Jeongin.

"Heon!" someone called out.

He looked and immediately smiled. He walked over to her and they happily chatted as they made their way to the dining hall.

"Is Jeongin not joining us?" she asked.

"I guess not." replied Dongheon as he looked at his unread message.

소디악

"So, what did he say?" Minchan asked.

"He wants me to meet someone..." Jeongin said flatly.

"Keep me posted. We can't let them drift apart." said Minchan. "I'll head back home and try working some magic on Chris."

They both high fived each other then hurried on their way. They both turned around and briefly shared a kiss goodbye before hurrying off again.

소디악

Dongheon watched as Jeongin approached them with crossed arms.

"Who's this bitch?" Jeongin spat.

"Excuse me!?" she said then noticed Dongheon kept her seated.

"Jeong, apologize. You're going to be seeing her a lot more." said Dongheon.

"Why? Are you two dating?" asked Jeongin.

"Yes. We sealed the deal over lunch. Now apologize to her." he said clearly ticked off.

"I won't even apologize when earthworms are feeding on me." Jeongin said angrily before storming off.

He turned around the pointed at his girlfriend.

"I've seen better looking woman. You're lacking... everywhere." he said then left.

She looked at Dongheon who sighed heavily.

"You need to get rid of him. How can you just let him insult a woman like that?" she exclaimed.

"You're telling me to get rid of my best friend of 5 years because he insulted your figure?" he asked in a serious voice.

"Y- Yes..." she stammered before shrinking back at his deadly glare. "It was just a joke..."

Jeongin sighed heavily and mentally kicked himself for just leaving. Now what could he do? Dongheon probably wouldn't talk to him for a while. He texted Minchan to see how things were on his end.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

소디악

Chris giggled as he watched a video. His phone received a call and he quickly answered it.

"It was so funny. You should've been here." Chris said.

"Bet it wasn't as funny on my end." the voice on the other end said.

"Bet. Tell me all about it." said Chris as he flipped through a magazine.

He soon burst into laughter and rolled around on the floor. He wiped his tears away then told them what happened on his end. It was the other person's turn to laugh loudly.

"Idiots man." they said cheerily.

"Hey... I have a hankering for sweets. Wanna come with?" Chris asked happily.

He soon hung up then rushed to get ready.

소디악

Chris impatiently waited at the corner then frantically waved when he saw them.

"I've been itching to see you." said Chris as they walked side by side.

"You do know that can mean something different." they said.

Chris looked at him with a curious look.

"Whatever could the other meaning be, Heon?" he asked innocent and cute like.

"Like maybe..." he said with a thoughtful look. "...you have feelings for me?"

They burst into laughter before entering the bakery. Chris happily scurried over to the cases and drooled at the sight before him. He excitedly ordered them offered to buy Dongheon something.

"It's okay. I can pay for myself." said Dongheon before ordering two donuts.

They sat down, Chris with his cake and Dongheon with his donuts. Chris's phone started to ring and he looked to see who. He took his time answering.

"I'm not home. I'm out with San." he said then silently gestured for Dongheon to pretend.

"Hey, Minchan." said Dongheon in his best San impression.

"Can I just ask something? Do you really have no intention of getting together with Dongheon?" Minchan asked as he locked the door.

"None. We just aren't a good fit." said Chris before hanging up.

He looked at Dongheon who used his phone while eating. Despite all the fun they were having, he still couldn't bring himself to want anything more. He didn't want to go through it all again. He dropped his fork as he body started to tremble. He felt ill and his head pounded. Dongheon looked at Chris then quickly left his seat to catch him.

"Chris! Chris!" he called out while trying to figure out if he fainted or it was something worse.

Chris weakly clung to Dongheon as he tried to respond. Dongheon has eventually called 119 and hoped he hadn't called too late.

소디악

The doctor walked over to the duo who awaited results.

"He's perfectly healthy." said the doctor.

"What? But he..." said Dongheon as he recalled the in incident.

"Here, try taking him here. The problem might be psychological." she said before bidding them goodbye.

Dongheon looked at Chris who kept his head lowered. Did Chris know it wasn't physical?

"Did you know...?" he asked cautiously.

Chris shook his head as he didn't really know himself. He had always thought it was something physical. He felt arms wrap around him and pull him slightly.

"Why don't we go and see what this is about, yeah?" asked Dongheon.

Chris nodded as he leaned into Dongheon. If anything, just having him nearby was enough to ease his worries some and relax him.

"Do you know what happened before it happened...?" Dongheon asked, hoping to fully understand.

Chris looked at him then back down at the bed. Could he really just tell him? Not even Minchan knew.

"It's... these birthmarks took my parents away from me..." he mumbled, trembling now that the truth was out. "I never wanted to find my destiny because I didn't want to end up like them..."

"Chris..." he said softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." he said as he tried not thinking about it.

Dongheon hugged him tight and gently rubbed his arm. Chris wasn't used to the affection and heated up in embarrassment. He didn't know Dongheon could be so affectionate.

"Um, perhaps we should go get the all clear to leave..." Chris said, hoping to get away.

"Ah, yeah." said Dongheon as he let go.

Chris quietly watched as Dongheon went ahead of him. He felt lucky to have a friend like him that he could count on when he couldn't bring himself to bother Minchan.


	13. The Next Step

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Chris stood outside the door and nervously looked around. He reached for the door then slowly opened it. A part of him wished he wasn't here all alone as he felt terribly nervous.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"Y- Yes... Hong Hyeongil..." he stammered as he read off the business card.

The receptionist typed away on the keyboard then asked him to confirm details that were in the system. Chris confirmed it all before being asked to take a seat. He gently patted his thighs in anticipation. He turned to his phone for comfort, hoping some funny memes would ease his uneasiness.

"There you are." a voice said.

Chris looked up and saw Dongheon take a seat beside him. He didn't expect him to come. Sure, he had briefly mentioned it, but he didn't seem interested.

"You came... Why...?" asked Chris slightly worried.

"Thought you might want a companion to chat with while you wait." Dongheon said with a smile.

Chris couldn't help but feel touched by the action. It felt like not too long ago they couldn't stand each other. All they really needed was to just talk and come to an understanding. Dongheon patted his head then peeled at his screen.

"Looking at memes? Oh! I know a few good ones." said Dongheon as he took out his phone.

He leaned closer and showed him the album of memes he had. Chris chuckled at a few before hearing his name called. He looked at Dongheon who gave him a nod.

"You'll be waiting, right?" asked Chris quietly.

"Definitely. And with food too." Dongheon said with a wink.

소디악

"Remember, you're free to call or email me if there's anything you want to get off your chest." she said with a smile.

"Yes, of course..." replied Chris as he held his bag close.

"Like I said, we don't have to get serious right away. I want you to be comfortable first, so just let me know when you're ready, okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded then said goodbye before leaving the room. He slung his bag over his shoulders then poked his head into the waiting area. Dongheon wasn't there. He headed over to the entrance and decided to wait outside of it. He continued to wait, but he never showed.

⭐️

Chris quietly exited the building and debated whether or not to call him. It wasn't like Dongheon promised. Even still, it hurt. Maybe he was stuck somewhere? He decided to call and see what was up. No answer. So he went home.

소디악

Minchan quietly watched as Chris passed by the living room in low spirits. Was it not what he expected?

"Chris, come here." said Minchan, hoping he was willing to talk.

Chris wordlessly sat beside Minchan. It was like he was viewing Chris's other self from months ago.

"Did everything go alright with the therapist...? I wish I could've gone with you, but I had to teach..." said Minchan sadly.

"Heon came... then left..." Chris whispered. "And never came back."

"Did you call or text?" asked Minchan.

He nodded. He was really looking forward to the food Dongheon was supposed to bring him. Now he was stuck eating leftovers.

"I'm sure there's a good reason. Don't be too hard on him." Minchan said with a bit of hope.

"Right..." mumbled Chris.

They looked towards the front door as their doorbell was being rung repeatedly. Minchan hurried over to open it.

"Did Chris come home? Please say yes..." he said in between breaths.

"Yeah, he's home... Did you run here or something...?" asked Minchan as he couldn't help but notice his glistening face.

He watched Dongheon walk himself in and change into a pair of extra slippers before heading in.

"I found you!" Dongheon exclaimed before collapsing by Chris's side. "I brought food, just like I said I would."

Chris fanned Dongheon and couldn't help but smile widely. He had come all this way to deliver the food when he simply could've gone home.

"Sorry that I wasn't there... something came up and the lines were long. I should've told you but my mind was everywhere." explain Dongheon as he rested up so he could make the journey home.

Chris lifted Dongheon's head onto his lap then patted his head. Dongheon wasn't sure what any of it meant, but he couldn't deny how reenergizing it was. Minchan took a few pictures before deciding to step out and let them be alone for a while.

"You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought. She was really nice and wants me to take my time and get comfortable." said Chris, quite unsure why he suddenly started talking about it. "I don't really know what we'll uncover, and I'm actually more scared then I let on. The possibilities are endless."

Dongheon nodded as he could understand. It could a small bad memory or a highly unpleasant one. He rolled onto his back and stared up at Chris.

"You have wonderful and caring friends beside you, so you should feel very assured and supported." said Dongheon before softly pinching his cheek. "You can always talk to us."

Dongheon closed his eyes as Chris gently ran his fingers through his hair. They sat in silence as neither had much to say to the other.

"Can I rely on you the most?" asked Chris before avoiding eye contact.

"Wouldn't Min be better since you live together?" Dongheon suggested.

"There's something about you that just... relaxes me. Like I'm sitting in an open field surrounded by nothing but nature and a nice cool breeze." said Chris while imagining it.

"So that's how I make you feel, huh?" teased Dongheon before laughing.

Chris laughed as well then eventually quieted down. Dongheon's laughter was enchanting. Now being given the chance to see him up close, he noticed a few things when he laughed. Why was he noticing things? Why did it matter how his nose twitched when he laughed or the way his eyes briefly became crescents before he closed them.

They were things he never bothered to look at before, yet here he was now. Dongheon looked at him with a questioning look.

"You okay? You've been quiet a bit." said Dongheon.

"Your laugh is beautiful!" he blurted out instead of what he practiced in his mind.

"Oh... thank you..." replied Dongheon slightly flustered.

They sat in awkward silence as both were embarrassed from his sudden declaration.

"Ah, y- you should probably eat before it gets cold!" Dongheon said as he sat up. "I'm going to go... wash my hands..."

Chris watched as Dongheon took off in search of the bathroom. He mentally beat himself up for randomly blurting it out. He was making things worse for himself. He took the food out of the bag and slowly began to eat. His mind was filled with thoughts of the future if he and Dongheon did get together. None of them were happy thoughts.

"Hey, snap out of it, you're chewing on your chopsticks." Dongheon said as he snatched them away.

"Was it? Sorry. I think I'm going to get some rest. Let yourself out." Chris said quickly before heading off towards his bedroom.

Dongheon frowned and wondered if he should say anything. He didn't want to just leave and not say anything. He quietly walked over to where he last saw him and knocked on the door.

"I uh, I'm just a call away if you need me... I'll be going." said Dongheon before walking away.

He heard the door open then felt something hold him back.

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why but I've been acting so weird around you and on top of that having weird thoughts about you- I- I don't know what to do on how to stop it." confessed Chris. "I really don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Maybe we should separate again..." suggested Dongheon as he pulled away from Chris. Chris pulled him back. "Chris...?"

"I don't want that. I really enjoy our time together, you know?" said Chris as he started to get an idea of what was going on.

"Are you sure? I want you to be comfortable." said Dongheon worriedly.

"I'm positive. I'll figure it out, so don't leave me." said Chris with a big grin.

Dongheon ruffled his hair and found himself wanting to see him smile more. He wanted to protect that smile.


	14. Slice of Sunshine

<https://youtu.be/khMRal8p_F4>

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~** ⭐️

Dongheon sat spaced out as Jeongin went on about the movie they planned to see later that night. Jeongin called it a double date since Minchan was bringing Chris along. He on the other couldn't understand why since they weren't dating.

"Hey, are you listening?" Jeongin asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm listening." replied Dongheon as he started to sketch.

"Then what did I just say about Minchan?" Jeongin asked.

"He's good looking?" said Dongheon hopefully.

"I didn't even mention him." Jeongin spat before slapping Dongheon. "Where's your head these days, idiot?"

"Sorry... Its just I've been thinking..." mumbled Dongheon.

"What about?" asked Jeongin with curiosity.

"Why would you call it a double date if Chris and I aren't dating? Couldn't you just call it a guy's night out? Don't force a label on us. We're friends and that's all we'll be." said Dongheon with a sigh.

"Sorry, sorry... but I can't wait to hang out as a group again." Jeongin said happily.

"Hm, is it really worth celebrating? It's just four guys going to see a movie." Dongheon said flatly.

"Of course it's worth celebrating. Min and I haven't properly celebrated you both finally accepting each other as a part of your lives." said Jeongin with a sly grin.

Dongheon sighed heavily as he gathered his things to leave. Jeongin hurried as well as he wasn't going to let him go. His phone rang and it instantly brought a smile to his face. Dongheon glanced back at Jeongin and decided to lose him in fear he'd think something of their call.

Dongheon closed the door behind him then watched as Jeongin passed by him.

"Why were you running...?" Chris asked on the other end.

"Jeong. I don't want to imagine how out of context he'd take the phone call. Last thing we need is him talking about it nonstop at the movies." explained Dongheon as he paced around the room.

"Haha, I bet. So, I've been thinking... let's grab some coffee after I get off work?" Chris asked as he sat in the back room.

"Hm, I would love to but I have a class... Would you be willing to wait?" Dongheon asked a bit hopeful.

"Sure. Then we can meet up with the lovebirds." said Chris.

Dongheon hung up then softly smiled. It sort of sounded like Chris was asking him out on a small date. He shook his head. He wasn't going to fall for his destiny. Not in the slightest. They were just doing friend things. They would only be friends and nothing more. He had to constantly remind himself so he wouldn't fall in with fate.

소디악

Chris swirled his keys around as he waited for Dongheon to get out of class. A few girls cutely greeted him as they passed by. He politely greeted them back then wondered if Dongheon would call or text him he was out. He sighed as he stared at a photo of him. Maybe it was best that they separated. It had been awhile since he became aware of what was actually transpiring between them. He thought he could handle it but...

He was scared. He couldn't imagine losing Dongheon like he did his parents. The sheer thought of it hurt him terribly. Someone sat down across from him then touched his face.

"Why the long face? You aren't happy to see me?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, hey... um..." mumbled Chris as his face heated up. "Your hand..."

"You're burning up... are you getting sick?" Dongheon asked worriedly.

"Heon, please... stop." said Chris in a low voice. Dongheon's face filled with concern. "I think we really should separate. At this rate we might just do the opposite of what we want."

Dongheon sighed. It was relieving to know they were on the same wavelength.

"I've been thinking about it too. Since today will be our last as friends, let's enjoy it to the fullest, yeah?" Dongheon said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." replied Chris quietly.

소디악

Minchan looked them over as they walked far apart from each other. They hardly ever looked at each other. It was like things had reverted back to the old days. Jeongin worriedly looked at them. Neither were sure if it was safe to approach either of them.

"Should we ask?" Jeongin whispered as they neared the theater.

"I say no for now, but you can try." replied Minchan.

Jeongin pulled him off to the side and had him lean close.

"Why aren't you two talking? Did you fight?" he whispered in Dongheon's ear.

"We decided we're better off apart. We were both concerned about staying together and what effect it could have on us." Dongheon explained as they waited for Chris to catch up. "We don't plan to hang out anymore."

Jeongin could only stare at him in shock. They were cutting each other out again. How could he save the falling tower? He racked his brain for an answer, but each one he came up with could easily be countered. It didn't seem like a little prodding would work this time.

"Do you at least still like Chris?" he asked.

"Of course I do. He really gets me, you know? Our weird sense of humor is the same and god he has such a sweet tooth. You should've..." said Dongheon who continued the story as Jeongin listened.

Jeongin could easily see how Chris actually made him feel. People could lie with words and if properly trained, their face. It was Dongheon's eyes that gave him away. The light that shone from them as he talked about Chris was bright.

"So basically, he makes you happy and excited for another day, huh?" said Jeongin in the middle of his story.

"Well, I mean yeah... if a friend doesn't make you happy then that's a bad sign." said Dongheon.

"You know exactly what I mean. Heon, stop lying to yourself. Both of you actually. Yes, you both gave separate reasons for not wanting to be with your destiny, but do you really want to pass up true happiness over something small like hating on predetermination?" lectured Jeongin as he was getting tired of Dongheon's foolishness.

They walked into the theater and Jeongin had happily jogged over to Minchan and clung to his arm. The duo watched as the couple took their seats.

"Hey, Chris..." Dongheon said as they walked to their seats.

Chris looked at him as they walked into the row.

"I'd like to know more about your displeasure with birthmarks." Dongheon said as previews played before them.

Chris took out his phone and started to text him. It wasn't that he couldn't say it aloud, it was more of he didn't want to.

  
Chris looked at Dongheon with a sad smile.

"Their deaths are the cause of my psychological problem... Mrs. Hong helped me discover that." Chris said in a low voice. "We started working on ways to combat it."

"That's good." said Dongheon happily. He glanced at Chris who tapped his finger against his thigh. "Do you... want to try dating? You're more than welcome to say no."

The lights in the theater dimmed and the sound of the movie starting blasted in their ears. Chris gently tapped him then had him lean closer.

"What?" Dongheon asked.

Chris smirked slightly before pecking his lips. He gently pushed Dongheon back into his seat and looked up at the screen. Dongheon shook his head, but understood what Chris had said. He nonchalantly reached over and held his hand and received a squeeze in return. He really didn't like the idea of being forced to love someone picked out for you, but he liked Chris enough that it didn't matter anymore.


End file.
